Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collective management system for input/output device information in a multi-computer system containing a plurality of computers. More particularly, the invention relates to a collective management system for input/output (I/O) device information in which an input/output device configuration table and an input/output device configuration reference table can be updated collectively and at the same time, the former table defining the configurations of all input/output devices used in the multi-computer system and the latter table having a format allowing the reference by each computer for the execution of data input/output of each input/output unit.